No Mercy
by AlexCephon
Summary: Keitaro has had it with the beatings and scams. He decides to do things the violent way since they ignore his words. (One-shot story.) Guest appearance of The Merchant from resident Evil 4! [M for violence, death, murder, and strong language.]
1. No Mercy

Keitaro had it with the beatings and scams. He had it with Naru stringing him along like a frigid bitch. He simply gave up on his promise, looking simply for revenge now.

 _ **[2 Hours Later...]**_

Keitaro was being ambushed again by the 'Pervert Patrol' Kitsune, Motoko, and Naru. Kitsune told the others that he grabbed her tits and that he tried to rape her. Naru took it upon herself to run up and smack him out the window with one of her punches, not even giving him any time to give his side of things.

When he landed in an alley, a man in a purple hooded robe who ran a stall nearby had approached him to see if he was alright. _**"You doin' okay there stranger? Ya seem a bit beat down, eheheh..."**_ he chuckled in a mix between English and Australian accents. Keitaro was kind of sceptical, but it seemed this man knew he needed help.

Keitaro let out a small sigh and dusted himself off. _"Unless you have something to help me protect myself, I doubt you can help me, purple guy."_ As he turned to leave, The man grabbed him by his shoulder and brought him to his stall to see if he could change his mind.

 _ **"Mah name's Hektor, but people call me The Merchant."**_ The man introduced himself in a formal fashion, bowing slightly but keeping eye contact with Keitaro. For some reason, Keitaro felt a chill from the man's stare but felt like this man could help him. _**"So, stranger, what're ya buyin'?"**_ Hektor let out another chuckle as he revealed a large armoury of weapons, some Keitaro had never seen before.

 _"What's that silver gun on the stand in the corner?"_ Keitaro asked as he pointed to it.  
 _ **"That there's the Screaming Eagle. 16 rounds, 9mm bullets with armour piercing rounds. You think you can handle her?"**_ Hektor asked as he brought it from the stand over to Keitaro. True enough to its name, it had a beautiful design with eagle wings on either side of the gun that were engraved in a very detailed fashion.

 _"How much?"_ Keitaro asked, not caring to answer Hektor.  
 _ **"That'll be 75,000 Yen mate, or $50,000. Your pick."**_ Needless to say, both men were going to enjoy this night.

 _ **[1 Hour Later...]**_

Keitaro arrived at the steps of the Hinata Sou with his gun in his back pocket, keeping a firm grip in case of another attack. Kaolla Su was the first to try to jump him, so he quickly aimed his gun and blasted a hole through the small girl's skull. _**"That's for the experiments, you bitch."**_ He smirked as he spat on her cold lifeless corpse. He then carried on up to the main house, not caring about leaving a body around. He knew Granny Hina had the police in her pocket, and he knew she'd understand and stop police coming for him.

The next target was Mistune 'Kitsune' Konno (That fucking whore! Pardon me... I just hate her...) who approached him. She tried to grab his private area, and suddenly had a gun barrel to her face. _**"If you want to live, I suggest you stop coming to me for your fucking sake money. I'm not your toy, I'm not your slave, and I'm certainly not a fucking ATM machine! If you pull this again or squeal on me to your whore friends, I will place a bullet in your brain in your sleep. Understood, bitch fox?"**_ Kitsune meekly nodded and slinked off to her room, silent tears streaming down her face. 'I need to leave...' she thought to herself.

As Motoko saw Kitsune crying, she immediately went after Keitaro. _"Why is Kitsune crying, you vile male scum? What did you do you pervert?!"_ she wailed as she levelled her sword at his face. He just smiled, lowered her sword to level with his chest and walked into it. Motoko reeled back in horror and screamed.  
 _ **"Did you really think I survived all those attacks from luck? No. I can't die, and unfortunately; you can."**_ He fired his gun into her left knee and smirked as she screamed out in agony. _**"How does it feel? I would have healed in seconds, but you? You're fucking S.O.L, huh? Shit Outta fucking Luck. Attack me one more time, and I put one in your fucking skull."**_ He grunted as he pulled the sword from his chest and threw it to her feet.

Shinobu found Su's body outside but did not pity her. She knew at some point, her beloved Sempai would snap, and it seems it finally happened. _"SHINOBU! HELP ME!"_ Motoko's voice rang out into the night. Shinobu just sighed, slowly walking back to the house.

 _ **[Naru's fate? Well, it's not as nice as the others...]**_

Keitaro approached Naru's room and knocked 3 times. _"What do you want, pervert?"_ Naru called out. Taking this as an invitation, Keitaro walked in and leant against the wall near the door to ask Naru a simple question.  
 _ **"Naru, I've been trying for 6 months to get some kind of progress n our relationship, but all you do is hit me? Why?"**_ He asked sadly, keeping a neutral expression on his face, but a hint of regret in his voice.  
 _"You're a sick pervert, that's why! You deserve all those beatings, you disgusting pig!"_ She then lunged at him. She didn't realise her mistake until it was too late, and Keitaro had his gun held at her forehead.

 _ **"Any last words before I give you a send-off?"**_ He asked coldly. He saw the fear and panic in her eyes, and he loved every second. _**"I loved you, and this is what I get. You were wasting my time."**_  
 _"I'm sorry Keitaro... Please... Forgive-"_ A loud bang rang out into the night as Naru's brains painted her room's walls.

 _ **"Well, consider that me dumping you, you bitch."**_ Keitaro said quietly as he went off to his room to get a cleanup crew through Granny Hina's connections.  
Everything was going perfectly for him, and Shinobu now had her chance with him too.


	2. No Mercy - Reviews Responses

_**Reviews & Responses:**_

* * *

 _ **Devon the Shipper:**_  
 _"I'm surprised that you didn't kill Motoko too seeing as how she was always just as bad as Naru but other than that this story was incredibly cathartic and a joy to see. Now I'm curious to see where you'll take your story from here seeing as how Su and Naru got killed right off the bat."_

 _ **Answer:**_  
 _ **Well, I wanted to push fear onto the antagonists and show them that Keitaro isn't a cuck or some fucking doormat or slave or toy. I was sick of people always writing about Naru cheating on him with other guys, and sick of him being victimised. It had to stop!**_

* * *

 _ **Samhan:**_  
 _"I missed Hektor, I wished that he appeared in RE5 & later, I wished he appeared in Resident Evil 7."_

 _"BTW; what about the others; Mutsumi, Haruka, & Sara?"_

 _ **Answer:**_  
 _ **Well, I know Hektor (He had no official name, so I gave him one) was an awesome character, and I thought he'd be a convenient way for Kei to get a gun. It just seemed fitting that he'd show up and give Keitaro a kick up the ass to get him to stand up for himself and end the abuse.**_

 _ **As for Mutsumi, Haruka and Sara? I was kind of thinking of leaving it open-ended, but if you guys want me to continue the story I will if I get requests in the review/comments section. I can also put it up for adoption if anyone wants to continue from where I've left this story. Leave your decisions in the review/comments and I'll decide after the votes are in.**_


	3. No Mercy - Author's Note

I've decided to give this one-shot story up for adoption and see if anyone wants to improve, change, or add to my story.

I only really wrote No Mercy while angry at how the fanbase treated Keitaro like shit. I wanted him to get some justice. Maybe, one of my readers of this can write a better version of this justice/revenge fic.


End file.
